


The Galactic Frontier

by Daxtreme



Series: The Adventures of Rey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Awesome People of Color Comment-a-thon, BAMF Rey, Banter, First Order, Gen, Humor, Lightsabers, New Planets, Original Character(s), Resistance, Screenplay/Script Format, Space Opera, Tension, Walk Into A Bar, Wookie Flip Table, droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxtreme/pseuds/Daxtreme
Summary: As part of her training under Luke Skywalker, Rey must look for the ruins of an old Jedi Temple. Only, there's a problem. The world it's apparently located on doesn't appear on any official maps of the galaxy.





	1. HOW TO READ A SCREENPLAY (SKIP IF YOU WANT)

This story is in the form of a screenplay because I love writing screenplays. It has been heavily formatted for this website, for better readability.

**If you are already familiar with how screenplays are read, feel free to skip this section. To be honest, it's not complicated at all and it takes just a few minutes to get the hang of it.**

So, basically, a screenplay is a story... written for the screen! Wow. However, it must adhere to a set of rules, which a few have been broken, of course, when I decided to post this story on this website, due to formatting.

In screenplays, character descriptions, action descriptions, and scene descriptions are reduced to a minimum. Simply put, every standard page of a script should result in around ~1 minute of screentime. Thus, if you over-detail everything, that standard will not be held. You also don't want to do a director's job, or a production designer's job, or even an actor's job, so cues, especially camera cues, should be absent from a script. Screenwriters put the emphasis on story above everything else, that means they focus on action, dialogue, and characters.

Now, the important part...

**How does one read a screenplay?**

The answer: pretty much like a play, which is incredibly intuitive to read. A screenplay opens up each scene by stating its nature, INT (Interior) vs EXT (Exterior), Day vs Night, as well as its location. Then eventually you get to a different scene, which will be introduced as well in the same manner. Example:

INT. TUXEDO SHOP - DAY

Action reads pretty much like any novel lines, except it's written in a very direct way (action verbs, mainly). No omniscient character and his thoughts, no poetry, just things happening.

Then there is dialogue. Normally, a character's name is centered on the page, and his/her lines of dialogue directly below it, with some formatting restrictions. However, due to the mobile website's limited formatting, this has been replaced with the name of the character on the left, bolded and in caps for increased clarity, and then followed by what that character says directly next to it.

Example:

\--

**PHIL COULSON** : _(smirks at her)_ Believe it or not, he puts everything up to a vote.

\--

So that's how dialogue will appear on this website.

**Scene Length:**

Normally, I would post the first chapter of the screenplay, which consists of 25 pages, and then post the second one, which is 52 pages long. But that's way too long for this website, no one would be able to mark their own progress, so I had to split it up! Basically I tried to group together scenes that are related in some way or another in their own page.

**On Montages and Series of shots:**

A montage means a series of shots that can be really close to each other, so close in fact that you aren't really "changing" scenes (even if you are) but instead trying to convey how a specific sequence of actions really close to each other flow together and have a meaning.

Montages and series of shots are formatted in a very specific way that I cannot replicate on the mobile website. The resulting format is readable, but less than optimal. Here is what it will look like in this example of a montage of a man looking for his dog:

\--

MONTAGE - ALFRED LOOKS FOR HIS DOG

 - Alfred wanders across the park, meets a few kids.

 - Alfred asks around the street, bothers a few people he maybe shouldn't have.

 - Alfred collapses on the side of the sidewalk, exhausted.

\--

These are shots meant to flow together smoothly, like with a cross-fade.

**Index of Screenplay-related terms you might encounter during your reading**

O.S. --> "Off-Screen", a character speaking that others can hear, is probably close to them in fact, but the camera can't see.

V.O. --> "Voice-over", a character speaking that only the reader can hear. Often, the character isn't even physically present in the scene the camera sees.

INT --> "Interior" scene

EXT --> "Exterior" scene

P.O.V. --> "Point of view" Scene is being shown from the point of view of a specific character.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write in the form of screenplays because I enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to Stiletto Ren for noticing that the formatting was messed up on mobile. Fixed it :)

**The Galactic Frontier**

By /u/daxtreme

********************************************

As part of her training under Luke Skywalker, Rey must look for the ruins of an old Jedi Temple, rumored to be located in the Anghu system, not part of any official maps of the galaxy. Rey travels to the closest known system, Masutt, to inquire about its location.

Unbeknownst to her, First Order spies are currently tracking the whereabouts of a group of stranded Resistance Fighters who are rumored to be hiding in this very system, controlled by a vicious CRIME SYNDICATE....

********************************************

 

FADE IN: 

 

**EXT. SPACE**

The vastness of space surrounds the Planet MASUTT, which lies in this corner of the galaxy, alone...

... until a First Order ship, a small STAR DESTROYER, steps out of hyperspace near the planet's atmosphere.

It hovers in this position, facing the planet.

 

**INT. STAR DESTROYER/COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT **

Inside the ship, a FIRST ORDER COMMANDER, peruses the lush planet in view.

He is soon joined by a CORPORAL.

 **CORPORAL** : Sir, according to our sources, the Resistance fighters came in through the Rostor port aboard a commercial craft.

 **COMMANDER** : Last sighting?

 **CORPORAL** : Yesterday at oh-nine hundred, local port time. _(off the Commander's raised eyebrow)_ Fifteen hours ago.

 **COMMANDER** : Good, it would seem the initial reports were true. Corporal, order your spies to track them, but stay low profile, unless they get a hit. We do not want to alert the Syndicate if we can avoid it.

The Commander turns, but stops, a hand raised.

 **COMMANDER** : Oh and, just in case, have a squadron of stormtroopers ready for landing.

 

**INT. SHOP (ON MASUTT) - DAY **

Near a counter, an odd group of three discuss: JALA, the only human, female, 30's, energetic, BAZIL, their leader, a middle-aged, solemn Mirialan male, and ROON, a male Sullustan.

 **JALA** : That went well. Gonna extend our stay on this planet.

A blaster hangs from each of their waists.

 **BAZIL** : The First Order isn't as active around here. That should give us plenty of time.

Roon comments on the situation in his alien language.

 **JALA** : _(sighs)_ No Roon, we're not gonna steal a ship.

Roon retorts.

 **JALA** : We can't do that either. And your definition of "must" is quite lax.

 **BAZIL** : Another option remains open to us.

Roon addresses Jala again in his alien language.

He pokes her hard on the shoulder, suddenly distressed.

 **JALA** : Hang on -- _(to Bazil)_ We better not be going back to -- _(back to Roon)_ Wait, blasters you say?!

Roon points to something behind her.

Jala turns to face a group of THUGS who approach the trio from one side, blasters out, comprised of different alien species blended in with humans.

She glances around -- about a dozen of them, no one else save for the OWNER in the corner.

A particularly broad-shouldered MENACING MAN steps forward.

 **MENACING MAN** : You know how often people ask to travel to the Chommell sector around here?

A beat.

 **MENACING MAN** : Never.

He brings out his blaster, plays with it.

 **MENACING MAN** : Now that got me workin', and I thought -- Hey, these guys certainly won't find anyone to get them there, _(shrugs)_ but the fact they're willing to pay someone for it, that means they've got a sweet amount of credits.

The Menacing Man cocks his blaster toward the trio.

The other Thugs follow suit.

 **MENACING MAN** : Following my logic? Your credits for your life, how's that for a deal?

 

**INT. SPACEPORT HANGAR - DAY **

In the corner of a dim-lit hangar, sparks surround a TECHNICIAN hunkered over machinery and cables.

The noise of an engine roars in the distance.

A ship approaches.

The hangar roof slides open, revealing

THE MILLENNIUM FALCON

in the middle of its descent. Daylight illuminates the hangar's interior following the roof's opening.

The Falcon lands in a free spot. Engines shut down.

A beat.

The boarding ramp comes out.

Out of the ship step REY and CHEWY, followed closely by R2-D2 (ARTOO) who rolls down the ramp.

Artoo beeps. It sounds cheerful.

 **REY** : I feel it too. We'll have more luck this time around.

Chewy roars -- he has something to add.

 **REY** : Really, you know this world? I don't think I --

Artoo beeps in concern.

 **REY** : Pay? Oh, right, there's got to be someone around here.

Rey glances around.

No one to greet them.

 **REY** : If they wanted us to pay, they're being awfully discreet about it.

She turns around, finally notices the Technician crouched in the corner.

Chewy glances at the Falcon, growls something.

 **REY** : Don't be ridiculous, he's just a technician.

Rey strolls toward the Technician.

Chewy follows her, grunts once more.

 **REY** : Chewy, not every mechanic knows how to steal and pilot a ship, _(points to the Falcon)_ let alone this one.

Rey reaches him.

 **REY** : Greetings. Hum, could you please direct us to --

No reaction.

 **REY** : _(little louder)_ Sorry, we would like to --

Chewy steps in next to him and ROARS forcefully.

The Technician recoils in fear, drops some sort of headgear.

His gaze shifts nervously between Rey and Chewy, then he notices the Millennium Falcon as well.

 **REY** : Where can we pay?

 

**EXT. ALLEY - DAY **

The empty alley reflects how uneventful and tranquil the morning is.

Not a single object in motion...

... until an EXPLOSION, light blue in color, shakes the foundations of one of the buildings!

Jala, Bazil, and Roon storm out of one of its exits --

sprint as far as they can down the alley --

then take cover in the street behind the walls of a building.

Panting.

 **BAZIL** : Unfortunately, that was my last one.

 **JALA** : Do you think they were after the owner as well?

 **BAZIL** : Possibly, but I reckon he used the diversion to escape. Now they'll probably pillage everything he got.

A tremor shakes the ground out of nowhere.

The building they came out from COLLAPSES!

Concrete as well as other unknown materials of various colors disperse in the alley.

A wave of orange and light blue dust flows out of the alley as well, into the street, causing the trio to cough extensively.

The dust eventually clears out into the light wind.

 **JALA** : Nope, they won't.

They inspect their surroundings, and each other.

Blood runs down Jala's face, hair and ears included.

Roon inches closer to her, inspects her.

Bazil stares at the destruction, spirits down.

 **BAZIL** : Good grief, didn't expect it would level --

Then Roon swarms Jala with words in his alien language.

 **JALA** : What the hell?

She glances around, frantic.

 **BAZIL** : Are you alright?

 **JALA** : No, I mean, yeah, I think so, but why can't I understand h --

Then, she gets it. Her hand looks for something near her ear, which isn't there.

 **JALA** : Shit! My translator! I lost it!

She scans the ground.

Nothing.

She jumps from her position to look back into the alley.

A pile of rubble greets her gaze.

And dust.

Her eyes sweep the alley. Then she sighs.

 **JALA** : Aww man, that crap costs a fortune.

Roon says something else she can't understand.

 **BAZIL** : He says you're being very --

Out of the alley, a BLASTER BOLT dives through the air to Jala's location, along with its familiar sound.

It strikes her right in the stomach!

She stumbles from the impact and cries out in pain.

 **BAZIL** : Get down!

In the middle of the rubble, a well-camouflaged, covered in dust THUG crouches behind a debris pile, serving as improvised cover.

He shoots another bolt aimed in their vicinity, which misses.

Bazil peaks out of the corner with his blaster, aims with one arm, one eye closed, and shoots a bolt with deadly precision.

Bullseye.

The Thug falls on his side.

Roon runs to assist Jala, who groans in pain.

She gets up, lumbers to the Thug's position, inspects her surroundings.

All clear.

Jala shoves a weak kick in the Thug's body, teeth clenched.

 

**EXT. EMPTY STREET - DAY **

It is a hot, humid morning among the streets where Rey, Chewy, and Artoo wander about.

Alone.

 **REY** : I can't believe the people on this planet, we haven't met a single person so far.

Artoo comments with a beep.

 **REY** : You think so?

Artoo bleeps a suggestion, which prompts a concerned glance from Rey.

 **REY** : That would be incredibly impolite.

Chewy grumbles something.

 **REY** : Not before midday? Are you sure?

Chewy nods.

 **REY** : Never?

Chewy grunts in approval.

 **REY** : Strange customs.

Artoo beeps in disapproval.

 **REY** : Lazy? Artoo, look who's talking, you've been asleep for years!

Artoo beeps again, this time with a sad undertone.

 **REY** : I know, I know...

From down the street approaches a MERCHANT of small fares.

Artoo beeps happily.

 **REY** : Here comes someone, let's try not to be rude.

Rey approaches the merchant.

 **REY** : Hello, have you heard of a system nearby, it's called the Anghu system? I need to travel there to --

The Merchant cuts her off, mumbles a quick answer.

 **MERCHANT** : Never-heard-of-it.

He goes on his way, his back to them.

Artoo emits a low yet brief beep.

 **REY** : I admire your positivity, but there's a difference between --

Chewbacca adds a roar to the conversation.

 **REY** : Lies? Chewy, Artoo can't lie.

Chewy roars once more.

 **REY** : _(glances at merchant)_ Oh you mean him? I don't know, maybe he's just having a bad day?

Rey sighs.

 **REY** : We'll keep looking.

They head back down the street, follow into the Merchant's footsteps.

 **REY** : How long are the days around here?

Chewy shrugs. Artoo beeps something enigmatic.

MONTAGE:

The trio meander through the streets as Rey:

\- Addresses a local resident, who mumbles something and goes on his way, much like the merchant earlier.

\- Approaches a few denizens who largely ignore her.

\- Asks someone they meet in the empty streets. Fruitlessly.

\- Asks more people...

\- ... and more people -- Not one of them has any answers for her!

Eventually, Rey, Chewy, and Artoo find themselves in a --

 

**EXT. LAIDBACK STREET - DAY **

It is now past midday. And scorching wet.

A few people stride by.

Exhausted, Rey and Chewy stand in front of a building on which the name "HOT FRONTIER" is illuminated. Artoo flows forward nonchalantly, as usual.

Rey's gaze sets on the establishment's entrance, a bar.

Chewy notices the sign, grumbles something.

 **REY** : Good idea, I'm starving. And maybe someone inside will know something.

Chewy roars in contempt -- Artoo beeps in approval.

They go in...

... Further away, in the shadow of a small shop on the opposite side of the street, a small, alien, SYNDICATE SPY lifts a comlink to what would be a mouth for its species.

It mumbles something into it in an alien dialect.

Then, it lowers the comlink and follows after them inside the bar.

 

**INT. HOT FRONTIER BAR - DAY **

Rey and Chewy inspect the interior. It is lit almost exclusively by sunlight coming through windows, which is then reflected and diffused on multi-layered panels on the side and rear walls.

It is enough lighting for the somewhat small establishment.

The bar is about half full, with humans and different kinds of aliens mixed in together.

Rey spots an empty table on one side.

She addresses the BARTENDER, a human.

 **REY** : Excuse me, are droids allowed in here?

The Bartender nods, though a bit confused by the question.

Rey and Chewy sit at the empty table, a rather large one which could hold at least six people. Artoo parks himself in-between them.

Chewy whines a bit.

 **REY** : It won't be long, we'll ask around after.

Artoo beeps.

Rey stares at the droid, lost in thoughts.

 **REY** : What did we miss?

 

**EXT. LAIDBACK STREET - DAY **

Right outside the bar, a few people walk through the street.

Going about their business.

Then Jala, Bazil, and Roon approach from one end of the street.

Roon helps Jala walk.

 **BAZIL** : This is far enough. Jala, you need to rest.

 **JALA** : _(with a weak smirk)_ No shit.

Roon's eyes scan the bar, he comments. Jala turns to Bazil.

 **JALA** : What's he saying?

 **BAZIL** : Looks small enough, and there are rooms above the bar. Great for us, let's go.

The trio proceed inside.

In another dark corner on the opposite side of the street, an alien FIRST ORDER SPY with unusually large ears lifts a comlink and speaks into it.

 **FIRST ORDER SPY** : The Resistance Fighters have entered a bar. One of them is wounded. Sending coordinates. Will enter and evaluate. Over.

He draws out a small electronic device, taps a few keys into it, puts it back in a pocket.

Then, the alien follows after them inside the bar.

 

 ***************************************************************  

 

Next up -- Inside the bar!

Rey and company, First Order Spies, the Syndicate, Resistance Fighters, all in one place... what could POSSIBLY go wrong? :)

-

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) Comments are always welcomed!


	3. Knowledge

**INT. HOT FRONTIER BAR - DAY **

The bar treats the Resistance trio to the same sight Rey experienced a few minutes ago: lit naturally, rather small but cozy.

Bazil glances around in a hurry, notices an empty table of four in a corner.

 **BAZIL** : Get to that table, I will join you.

Jala and Roon comply.

The crowd throws a few odd gazes their way, mostly toward Jala.

She sits at the table with Roon's help, winces in pain.

 **JALA** : Ugh! That son of a bitch.

She glances up, notices Bazil talking to the Bartender.

The two nod, agreeing on something, then Bazil heads back to their table.

Roon pokes Jala, talks to her.

 **JALA** : What now? _(to Bazil)_ What is he babbling about --

But Bazil does not listen to her.

His gaze is instead fixed on...

... the bar's entrance, where a gang of mixed races enters the establishment, wearing almost-matching attire.

The SYNDICATE.

They disperse through the place.

A few patrons divert their eyes, never meeting theirs.

A small group of them approaches...

REY'S TABLE

They're led by BOSS KANA, human male, 30's, personable yet with a hint of superiority in his eyes.

He addresses Rey.

 **BOSS KANA** : May I sit here?

Rey nods, a bit surprised. He takes a seat opposite her.

He stares at each of her companions in turn.

Chewy groans, gazes at Rey, a bit uncertain.

Boss Kana clears his throat.

 **BOSS KANA** : You're looking for something, or so I've heard. Anghu, is that it?

Rey's face lights up.

 **REY** : You know about the Anghu system? _(to Chewy)_ I knew we'd find someone!

She faces Boss Kana again, all excited.

 **REY** : Where is i --

 **BOSS KANA** : Who told you about this?

The question catches Rey off-guard. She hesitates between words -- she's not used to making things up.

 **REY** : No one. I... read about it. I'm an, uh, archeologist, and I -- we believe that --

 **BOSS KANA** : Excellent! I could get you in contact with someone who can provide you with the navigational charts and a permit to reach the Anghu system, but they would need to receive official confirmation first, and payment, of course, from your institution.

A beat.

 **BOSS KANA** : Would that be a problem?

Rey exchanges glances with Chewy and Artoo, unsure what to say.

 **BOSS KANA** : I see. _(inches forward)_ Listen. A girl is walking around with an old Astrodroid and a Wookie, asking very specific questions. Doesn't take much of a brain to know something doesn't add up here, especially when you know what I know.

He recomposes himself. Rey listens with an air of apprehension.

 **BOSS KANA** : I lied to you about the permit. No one has travelled to the Anghu system in the past five hundred years.

 **REY** : Five hundred years?!

 **BOSS KANA** : It is a hostile, inhospitable world. You would do well to avoid it.

Artoo lets out a sad beep. A SYNDICATE GOON behind Boss Kana whispers something in another Goon's ears.

 **BOSS KANA** : Now, I suppose you've not actually read about Anghu, miss 'archeologist', so who told you?

It's apparent Boss Kana doesn't believe for one second that she's an actual archeologist.

Rey looks away.

 **REY** : I heard about it from someone. I came here on my own to find out.

Chewy groans something at Rey. She glances at him.

 **REY** : On our own.

 **BOSS KANA** : On your own, huh? Interesting.

Boss Kana appears to be pleased with this answer, leans back.

 **REY** : Look, we only --

Then, the Syndicate Goon accosts Boss Kana, it seems urgent.

 **BOSS KANA** : What?

The Goon whispers something in his ear.

Rey wrinkles her brow at them.

 **BOSS KANA** : Here?! From this morning?

The Goon nods toward Jala, Bazil, and Roon's table at the other end of the bar.

Boss Kana turns, glares at them.

 **BOSS KANA** : Incredible.

AT THE RESISTANCE TABLE

At that table in question, Jala looks worried.

 **JALA** : Bazil, I'm telling you, I'm not seeing things. Third guy now who turns to look at us.

Her eyes are bloodshot and her face, pale.

 **BAZIL** : You look more dead than alive, obviously that warrants some kind of attention. Any minute now, we'll be getting a room. Hang in there.

 **JALA** : I said at us, not at me. Something's wrong.

Roon says something in his language.

 **BAZIL** : Bad feeling, huh?

He keeps on mumbling.

Jala turns to Bazil with a 'translate please' expression on her face.

 **BAZIL** : He says this group that came in doesn't look very friendly, and I must agree. Do you recognize them?

 **JALA** : I don't know, don't think so.

She glances at Rey's table.

 **JALA** : And one of them is staring right back at us.

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Boss Kana observes the trio.

Then he whispers something in the Goon's ear, who nods in agreement.

The Goon whispers orders to nearby Syndicate members.

Rey glances at the trio, then she addresses Boss Kana.

 **REY** : Is something wrong?

Boss Kana's attention turns to Rey, as if suddenly remembering that she still existed.

 **BOSS KANA** : No, not at all. _(leans forward)_ Alright sweetheart, I'm not sure I understand fully why you're here, but I think I finally figured out who you are.

He smirks at her.

 **BOSS KANA** : An idiot.

Boss Kana lifts his already-drawn blaster from under the table and shoots directly at Rey, aiming for her head!

Lightning-fast -- almost too fast -- Rey raises a protective hand in front of her face...

... which BLOCKS the bolt, and absorbs its energy, sparks flying everywhere from the impact!

Both Rey and Boss Kana stare at each other and her hand, unharmed, not computing what just happened.

Chewy ROARS in rage, rises from his seat and FLIPS THE TABLE they were seated at!

It lands on its side in front of them and throws Boss Kana to the ground.

In response, Syndicate Gang Members fire a volley of blaster bolts at the big table.

Smoke fills the air around it.

BACK AT THE RESISTANCE TABLE

Jala, Bazil, and Roon stare at the situation unravelling in front of their eyes, bewitched.

They come out of their stasis when they notice a bunch of Syndicate Members heading toward them.

Blasters out.

 **JALA** : Bazil! --

 **BAZIL** : I know, I know.

Jala pushes the table in an attempt to flip it in front of them.

 **JALA** : Shit. Roon, help me!

He obliges. The table flips on its side just as BLASTER BOLTS crash down around them. They fall on their knees behind it.

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Rey and Chewy crouch behind the flipped table, along with Artoo who's small enough to fit as it is.

Rey coughs extensively due to the sheer amount of blaster smoke surrounding them.

 **REY** : What's happening? Chewy, do you have any idea what they want?

Chewy shrugs, lifts his bowcaster and fires in a random direction in retaliation.

BACK AT THE RESISTANCE TABLE

Roon yells something at Bazil in his alien language.

 **BAZIL** : Hang on...

Bazil's hands fumble in his belt, forage for something.

 **BAZIL** : ... Got it!

Bazil throws out a small, metallic purple sphere in front of them.

It hits the ground and EXPANDS out of the blue, forming a semi-spherical DEFLECTOR SHIELD in front of them.

The trio scramble to hide behind it among the blaster chaos.

 **JALA** : _(panting, pale)_ What the fuck is going on?

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Chewy fires another shot blindly in the pack of Syndicate Goons, then takes cover.

Rey inches closer to the side, sneaks a look at the rest of the bar.

MAIN AREA

Some of the Goons aim at her table, but most of them are aiming toward the Resistance table behind the purple shield.

After a few shots, the Goons realize it's pointless to shoot at it, lower their guns.

A SYNDICATE GRENADIER shuffles into a bag, brings out a small round grey sphere.

He throws it toward the trio, behind their shield. All the Syndicate Goons cover their eyes or crouch away from the deflector shield...

... and the sphere EXPLODES IN A BLINDING FLASH OF LIGHT!

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Chewy and Rey yell in surprise and pain, cover their eyes.

Rushed footsteps resonate in the bar...

... then a distinctive yell of distress among the white chaos!

Jala's voice.

Then a blaster shot. A cry, someone falls.

Boss Kana's loud voice resonates within the bar.

 **BOSS KANA (O.S.)** : We've got your friend, surrender or she dies!

Still behind the flipped table, Artoo turns to face Rey, crouched on the ground, hands on her eyelids.

She cringes from the pain.

 **REY** : Ugh... Artoo, what is going on over there? Who is he talking to?

Artoo beeps a question.

 **REY** : Yes, yes, the one who said I'm an idiot!

Artoo's top panel opens. A small digital eye comes out, rises until it's high enough above the table.

The droid beeps something -- what it sees.

 **REY** : Hostage?!

Then a loud, threatening, and rising BEEP resonates inside the bar.

Numerous shouts follow this noise, mainly of surprise and concern.

 **BOSS KANA (O.S.)** : Stop! Cease fire!

Rey opens her eyes. They're filled with tears -- She can finally (barely) see.

Artoo beeps something high-pitched.

Rey sneaks a look at the bar again, eyes squinched. She sees...

MAIN AREA

... Roon and Bazil crouched behind a purple deflector shield, visibly distressed, the latter with a blaster pointed at...

... Jala, being held hostage by a SYNDICATE CAPTOR at blaster point, the body of another Goon next to them, his lifeless gaze locked on...

... Boss Kana nearby, along with more of his Goons, blasters raised, pointed at...

... The alien First Order Spy with oversized ears (from outside), near the entrance, holding out a TURNED ON THERMAL DETONATOR for all to see.

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Rey turns back toward Chewy and Artoo.

 **REY** : Not good.

Boss Kana and the First Order Spy debate in the background.

Chewy complains.

 **REY** : Yeah, I noticed that.

She sneaks another look at the standoff.

BACK IN MAIN AREA

Boss Kana scoffs at the First Order Spy.

 **BOSS KANA** : Not gonna happen. _(points at Bazil and Roon)_ They blew up Polton's, they gotta pay.

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Chewy pokes Rey on the shoulder, groans.

 **REY** : _(over her shoulder)_ They're arguing among themselves.

BACK IN MAIN AREA

The First Order Spy glares at Boss Kana.

 **FIRST ORDER SPY** : They will, but not under your authority. You can have them after we're done with them -- If they're still alive.

 **BOSS KANA** : If they're still al -- _(chuckles)_ Sorry, not enough.

 **FIRST ORDER SPY** : The Syndicate will be well compensated for their assistance in apprehending members of the Resistance, rest assured.

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Artoo beeps excitedly.

Rey glances at the group behind the deflector shield, as well as Jala, who's held hostage.

 **REY** : _(low)_ The Resistance? Them?

Chewy lets out a low but menacing growl.

BACK IN THE MAIN AREA

Boss Kana raises an eyebrow, intrigued.

 **BOSS KANA** : How much are we talking?

The First Order Spy ponders shortly over the question.

 **FIRST ORDER SPY** : One million credits, provided they aren't damaged further. All three are to be... interrogated.

A Dumb Goon leans toward Boss Kana.

 **DUMB GOON** : _(very low)_ He's alone, Boss. Let's just kill 'em and take the credits.

Boss Kana shushes him with a wave.

 **FIRST ORDER SPY** : Many of you would fall with me.

The Dumb Goon recoils in surprise.

The First Order Spy brings an alien hand to his oversized ear.

 **FIRST ORDER SPY** : _(smirks at him)_ I can hear you.

His smirk disappears.

 **FIRST ORDER SPY** : My offer is very generous considering a squadron of Stormtroopers is on its way. Let's just say we would like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, to our mutual benefit.

Boss Kana contemplates the idea for a moment.

 **BOSS KANA** : _(lowers his blaster)_ Very well. _(to Dumb Goon)_ This the First Order, dumbass, not some thugs. Besides, who walks around with a million credits?

His Goons follow his lead.

The First Order Spy nods, turns off his thermal detonator.

BACK AT REY'S TABLE

Crouched behind the flipped table, Rey's gaze shifts from the Syndicate to the First Order Spy...

... to the Resistance Fighters behind the shield...

... to Jala, under duress --

Then the uncertainty and confusion in Rey's eyes shift to resolve.

Time to act.

 

 

***************************************************************

Next up -- All hell breaks loose.

-

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you do, please consider leaving kudos for this story :) Comments are always welcomed as well!


	4. Intervention

**INT. HOT FRONTIER BAR - DAY**

MAIN AREA

Under the Syndicate Captor's pressure, Jala's skin becomes paler and paler.

Blood comes out of her mouth when she speaks.

**JALA** : Bazil, don't worry about me, shoot those sons of bitches.

Bazil hesitates, blaster still pointed in their direction.

His aim alternates between Jala and her Captor.

Boss Kana addresses him and Roon.

**BOSS KANA** : Time to give up, the two of you, you're not getting out of this one.

Even if you somehow manage --

Mid-speech, the Captor's blaster FLIES OUT of his hand, into

REY'S HAND

Who emerges from behind the flipped table.

She immediately fires at Boss Kana. The bolt hits his hand -- he cries out in pain and drops his blaster.

Then Rey throws the blaster on the ground, extends both of her hands, and FORCE PULLS all of the Syndicate's blasters our of their hands, next to her feet. A dozen of them.

Right away, she draws out and fires up ANAKIN'S BLUE LIGHTSABER, then marches toward Boss Kana's position.

In a corner, a Syndicate Goon pulls out a second blaster, aims at Rey, shoots! --

She deflects the bolt with her lightsaber, then --

_POW!_

A bowcaster bolt shot by Chewy sends the Goon flying.

The Wookie emits a loud warning roar directed at the crowd, bowcaster up.

The Syndicate Brigadier stands between Rey and Boss Kana, a knife-like weapon raised in hand, a bit hesitant --

Rey FORCE PUSHES him across the room with her available hand -- he smashes against a wall.

She then reaches Boss Kana's position, points the lightsaber at his throat.

He backs up, frantic. She follows him closely...

... until he bumps into the wall behind him.

Can't go anywhere.

**REY** : Tell your men to leave this place.

The pale blue light brings out the sweat building on Boss Kana's face. With his free hand he clutches his injured one.

He fails to answer anything. Clearly he's never had a lightsaber pointed at his throat before, much less seen one.

Rey relaxes, then re-iterates her statement with a solemn attitude.

**REY** : You will tell your men to clear this place and leave the Resistance fighters alone.

The Force washes over him, and he obeys in a monotone voice.

**BOSS KANA** : I will tell my men to clear this place and leave the Resistance fighters alone. _(to the Syndicate Goons)_  Clear out boys, nothing to do here. Leave these folks alone.

A few goons stare at him incredulously, and even more so at Rey and Chewy, but they obey in a confused mess.

The three Resistance Fighters stare at the situation unfolding in front of their eyes, speechless.

Lightsaber still up, Rey glares at Boss Kana.

**REY** : You don't move.

**BOSS KANA** : I'm not moving.

Then a loud BEEP resonates within the bar. A familiar one.

Thermal Detonator.

Rey glances at the First Order Spy near the entrance, alarmed, then at Chewy.

**REY** : Oh no, I forgot about the detonat --

The First Order Spy throws the turned-on thermal detonator toward Rey, then sprints toward the bar exit.

Rey stops the detonator about halfway through, in mid-air...

... one hand extended, the other holding her lightsaber.

The detonator hovers in place in the middle of the bar.

Rey glances around, frantic.

**REY** : Artoo, do you know how to disarm that thing?

Artoo beeps something negative back.

Rey nods in exasperation.

**REY** : _(glances around)_  What do we do?

Then a blaster bolt cuts through the air and STRIKES Rey right in the shoulder.

She yells in pain.

The First Order Spy stands at the entrance, blaster raised. His other hand carries a small communications device, which he speaks into.

Rey stumbles, falls on her knees, hand on her shoulder.

Her Force Grip on the thermal detonator fails!

It drops toward the ground.

Chewy shoots a bolt at the First Order Spy in rage, who dodges by side-stepping out of the bar! --

The detonator sinks closer to the ground...

... and closer...

... Chewy gazes at the wounded Rey, lets out a concerned moan...

... until --

_*Clink*_

An EXPLOSION goes out within the bar, which throws everybody still inside back against the walls and tables and chairs.

Debris and rubble fall all around the place.

In one corner, safe behind their deflector shield, the Resistance trio evaluate the situation, awestruck.

The few remaining Syndicate Goons all lie unconscious, as well as Boss Kana.

Bazil stands up, motions to Roon to stay with Jala.

In another corner, Rey comes back to her senses along with Chewy, who rises, helps her up.

Bazil heads toward them.

Artoo rolls toward the middle of the bar, where the explosion originated from, and extinguishes a fire.

Bazil reaches Rey and Chewy.

**BAZIL** : Are you okay?

Rey winces in pain, then flashes a faint smile.

**REY** : Yeah.

**BAZIL** : That was something.

Bazil sizes Rey up, then glances at Chewy and Artoo.

**BAZIL** : So you're the Jedi who fought Kylo Ren and defeated him. Unbelievable. He's still bearing the scars.

Rey force pulls her lightsaber, puts a hand on her injured shoulder.

**REY** : Ren got away though.

She points toward the entrance, noticeably empty.

**REY** : _(sighs)_  Like this one. We have to find him.

Chewy puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, then groans.

He points at Boss Kana's body elsewhere in the bar.

**REY** : Oh, right, the Anghu system. He might know something.

Rey strides toward Boss Kana, unconscious next to a wall.

Bazil follows her.

**BAZIL** : The Anghu system?

Rey reaches Boss Kana.

**REY** : I have to find it.

Rey extends her hand toward Boss Kana's face, closes her eyes.

She enters his mind...

... Shudders from the visions she has.

Bazil just glares, wide-eyed.

Chewy groans, mentions something.

Rey flinches once more, then she opens her eyes, breathing fast.

**REY** : Chewy, the planet is fine! He was lying!

Rey relaxes a bit, Chewy moans something.

**REY** : I have the coordinates. They don't want anyone to know about it.

**BAZIL** : What planet? What was that about?

At this moment, Roon reaches them and urges Bazil to follow him along with much talking and babbling.

He points to Jala. Bazil calms him down.

**BAZIL** : I know, we're not leaving her behind. _(listens to him)_  Them? Yes.

Roon mumbles something else.

**BAZIL** : _(to Rey)_ He says he's grateful, _(translates further)_  That it's an honor to meet you...

Roon keeps on mumbling.

**BAZIL** : ... he's never seen anything like this. Come to think of it, neither have I.

**REY** : We got lucky, the detonator wasn't near anyone.

Rey notices Jala who lies on the ground, her back to the shield, face ghastly white.

**REY** : Uh, is your friend gonna be okay?

**BAZIL** : I don't know, you tell me. Human anatomy differs from mine in many ways. She's in pretty bad shape though, that I can see.

Rey heads to Jala's position, followed by the group.

**BAZIL** : We were going to rest here until this happened.

Rey signals to Artoo, points at Jala.

**REY** : _(to Artoo)_  Gimme a shot, okay? _(to Bazil)_  I didn't expect meeting Resistance members this far off. What brings you here?

Artoo reaches her.

The droid pulls out a small syringe-like object. Rey takes it, presses it against Jala's stomach.

**BAZIL** : We're stranded here on Masutt, and somehow, the First Order learned about it. Now they're hunting us.

_Clap!_

**JALA** : Ow!

Rey tosses the syringe away.

**REY** : _(to Bazil)_  We have a ship. We can take you with us, but we have to make a stop on the way.

Bazil's face lights up, he nods. Artoo beeps, cheerful.

Rey stares at Jala, who's face regained some color.

**REY** : That should help. Well, after a little while anyway.

Jala raises her head.

**JALA** : _(weakly)_  Bazil, we have to get out of here... Now...

Bazil nods.

**BAZIL** : Roon, help me out with this.

Bazil and Roon lift Jala from the ground, but then struggle to move.

Chewy comes in, takes Jala from their hands, and effortlessly tosses her on his shoulder.

**REY** : Outside, let's go!

The group reach the entrance, step outside where...

 

** EXT. LAIDBACK STREET - DAY **

... in the street, lined up perfectly in two rows, a SQUADRON OF STORMTROOPERS awaits them, flanked by the First Order Spy.

The Stormtroopers raise their blasters in unison.

**REY** : Wrong move, inside, inside!

Rey and company scramble to get back inside the bar.

 

** INT. HOT FRONTIER BAR - DAY **

A volley of blaster bolts follows the group just after they enter.

Bazil, Roon, and Rey take cover behind the bar, which stands between them and the entrance.

Amidst the blaster chaos, Chewy heads toward the back near the deflector shield, Jala on his shoulder.

The Wookie anxiously stares at the bar entrance, bowcaster ready.

A rumble comes from outside the bar -- the stormtroopers take cover behind the doorway.

Rey notices Chewy and Jala, behind the deflector shield, far from them.

**REY** : Chewy, what are you doing, come over h --

Then a blaster deluge crashes down on the group!

**BAZIL** : We cannot stay here, they will level this place!

**REY** : Is there another exit somewhere? There has to be.

Chewy fires back at the stormtroopers with his bowcaster --

Then Artoo emits a loud excited beep.

**REY** : Artoo?

The droid rolls further behind the counter and away from the group.

**REY** : _(to Bazil)_  He must have found something.

Rey waves at Chewy, indicates for him to cross to their location -- Chewy groans, unsure, glances at the door, at the stormtroopers...

... at Rey.

**BAZIL** : What is it doing?

On Chewy's shoulder, Jala looks better.

**JALA** : Hey, fur thing, thanks for the help, much appreciated, but I think I feel fine now.

Away from the group, Artoo opens a panel from his side, a small connector comes out.

He inserts it into a lock on the side of the bar.

It spins.

**REY** : Chewy!

And spins.

Chewy's gaze meets Rey's, he groans --

_*Click!*_

A pan of the wall opens up near Artoo, barely large enough to fit two people, and about nine feet high.

Jala grows impatient.

**JALA** : Listen, I really --

Chewy bolts forward, heads for the opening! He fires explosive shots toward the stormtroopers as well.

Jala bounces on his shoulder -- she yells in panic and surprise!

Immediately, Rey fires up her lightsaber and lunges toward Chewy.

She dodges a bolt...

... deflects another! --

Then meets Chewy halfway through.

**REY** : Stay behind me!

They head toward the door, Rey deflecting bolts and Chewy shooting on the go.

Near the entrance, Stormtroopers rush inside and kick down tables for cover.

Chewy runs low, behind Rey's cover.

They finally reach the others behind the bar.

**BAZIL** : The door!

The group storms through the door, into the dark tunnel.

 

** INT. BAR TUNNEL - DAY **

Bazil and Roon open up the line, followed by Artoo. Rey and Chewy, Jala still on his shoulder, close it.

They hurry through the tunnel.

**JALA** : _(shaken)_  Holy crap!

Artoo quickly loses ground. The droid rolls forward much slower than the others run.

**JALA** : _(to Chewy)_  Can you let me go now? _(to Rey)_  Can it even understand anything I'm saying?

**REY** : Yes, he can understand y -- Watch out!

A blaster bolt cuts through the tunnel, hits the wall just before Rey's position.

She turns, Artoo next to her.

**REY** : _(to Bazil)_  Do you have another one of those shields? Could be handy.

**BAZIL** : I used my last one earlier.

Then Artoo's dead last in the line.

**REY** : Come on Artoo!

Another bolt dives through the air, misses them.

Roon, distressed, points at the droid, mumbles something.

**BAZIL** : The droid is slowing us down!

Rey fires up her lightsaber, her back to the others.

**REY** : I'm not leaving Artoo behind. Go!

Bazil glances forward. The tunnel makes way to stairs.

Roon joins him -- they rush down.

Rey deflects a blaster bolt, stands right in front of the slow-moving droid, which rolls forward.

Chewy shoots a last glance at Rey, whines, then proceeds down, Jala still on his shoulder.

Ahead of Chewy, Bazil and Roon reach the bottom of the stairs.

**BAZIL** : There's a light ahead!

They both sprint down the corridor, which leads into an open area.

 

** INT. PRIVATE ROOM - DAY **

Bazil and Roon stumble upon a heavily decorated, cozy room doubling as both a living area and a bedroom.

On the far side lays an open door.

In the doorway, the Bartender stands his ground.

Bazil stares at him, too surprised to say anything.

**BARTENDER** : I heard some shouts. And blaster bolts. I'm warning you, if you're here to --

Chewy barges in, Jala on his shoulder.

**JALA** : For the third time, I feel better now, let me go!

The Bartender glares at the Wookie, speechless.

Chewy whines, then reluctantly drops Jala -- gently.

She stumbles, Roon rushes to help her.

Jala groans in pain, hand to her stomach.

Bazil strides toward the Bartender, addresses him. He points at the doorway.

**BAZIL** : Where does that tunnel lead? Does it lead outside?

The Bartender raises a blaster out of the blue, points it at the group, frantic.

**BARTENDER** : Stay away! All of you, get out of my home!

Cautious, Bazil raises his hands to show they're empty.

**BAZIL** : Calm down, we're not --

Chewy roars at the Bartender, lifts his bowcaster.

In panic, the Bartender's aim shifts to Chewy.

Roon raises his blaster as well, shouts something in his alien language.

**JALA** : Great, just what we needed.

The Bartender's blaster alternatively aims at Bazil, Roon, and Chewy.

**BAZIL** : Roon, lower your blaster. Big furry t -- Chewy, you too! _(to Bartender)_  And you, calm down.

Roon reluctantly lowers his weapon. Not Chewy.

**BARTENDER** : _(shaky)_  This is my home, you're not --

**BAZIL** : Listen, stormtroopers are coming, if we don't get out of here, they will kill us.

**JALA** : That includes you.

**BAZIL** : We need to know if this tunnel leads --

Rey bursts into the room along with Artoo, lightsaber out.

The Bartender, still jumpy, points his blaster right at her --

Shoots!

Rey lifts her lightsaber and deflects the bolt in extremis.

It crashes against a wall. Sparks fly everywhere from the impact.

Rey force pulls the blaster right out of his hand, tosses it away.

**REY** : Are you out of your mind? _(to the others)_  Who's this?

**JALA** : The owner.

A rumble resonates in the corridor, getting closer.

The Bartender's gaze is fixed on Rey, dumbfounded.

Jala addresses him.

**JALA** : Hey dickhead, the tunnel, does it lead outside?

Instead of answering, the Bartender just glances around...

... at his own empty hand, at the tunnel, and at Rey's lightsaber, face covered in sweat.

Jala rushes toward him, stumbles a bit, grabs him by the collar.

**JALA** : Answer me, goddamnit! The tunnel! Does. It. Lead. Outside?

**BARTENDER** : Y -- yes, yes!

Bolts come crashing down out of the tunnel where they came from, and into the room, along with muffled shouts.

Rey motions to the others.

**REY** : Run!

She positions herself on the side of the doorway.

Bazil notices the Bartender's lack of reaction.

**BAZIL** : If you value your live, I suggest you come with us.

He grabs his arm -- they head for the exit. Chewy turns around, shoots a last glance at Rey, then leaves.

The group's parting steps progressively give way to rushed FOOTSTEPS in the tunnel, dozens of them. Stormtroopers.

Rey focuses on her breathing, her back to the wall.

Breathe in, breathe out.

**REY** : _(whispering)_  I can do this.

The footsteps resonate in the corridor, stronger and stronger.

Rey's breathing grows faster in anticipation.

She draws a last breath in...

... sidesteps into full view of the tunnel, and

FORCE PUSHES

the first Stormtroopers in line!

It shoves them back hard. They collide with a bunch of other Stormtroopers behind, resulting in a pile of bodies.

Rey bolts out of the way, through the cozy room, and into the corridor.

 

** INT. EMERGENCY CORRIDOR - DAY **

Rey sprints down the dark corridor, panting, hand on her injured shoulder.

The corridor takes a sharp turn. She turns a little late, bumps into the wall.

She hears a distant groan from Chewy in front of her.

**REY** : Chewy!

A cheerful groan from Chewy and a beep from Artoo resonate within the corridor.

One by one, Artoo, Chewy, Jala, Bazil, Roon, and the Bartender come into view.

**REY** : Quick! They're right behind us! _(to the Bartender)_  How long is this tunnel?

Alarmed, Chewy lifts his bowcaster, inspects the corridor.

**JALA** : _(nods at the Bartender)_  He said the exit's around the corner.

Then Chewy groans something at Rey, points behind them, quite puzzled.

Rey looks behind, sees nothing, then back at Chewy.

**REY** : _(exasperated)_  Chewy, I didn't mean literally!

Bazil points toward the end of the corridor, where a sharp turn lies, illuminated a bit from a source of light.

**BAZIL** : Let's go!

They all head for the corner, then take the turn.

Right after, Artoo stops and spins around.

**REY** : Artoo, what are you doing?

Artoo opens a side panel, then a tube comes out which releases a huge quantity of thick, gooey black liquid.

The droid sprays it around the floor, walls, and ceiling.

A thick layer of goo covers the whole corner.

Stormtroompers march down the corridor around the edge; the growing sound of their footsteps reaches the group.

Artoo brings out a small robotic arm from a side panel, clinks it on Rey's lightsaber hilt...

... then nonchalently rolls away.

Rey glances at the black liquid...

... fires up her lightsaber solemnly...

... inches it closer and closer to the floor...

... until --

_WHOOSH!_

All of the liquid bursts up in flames, covering the entirety of the corner's frame.

Rey recoils from the heat, stares at it in awe.

The massive flames illuminate the group, who retreat down the tunnel toward the exit.

**BARTENDER** : Are you nuts?! What about my bar?

  
***********************************************************  

Next up -- Last chapter - Outside!

-

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) Comments are always welcomed!


	5. The Vessel

**EXT. BUSY STREET - DAY**

Busy people of all races stride through the street during the afternoon. Cries of attention-seeking merchants fill the air.

A trap door with a narrow window on the side of a building opens up.

The Bartender emerges first from it, hand on a scanner which emits a green light, followed by Rey, Roon, Bazil, Jala, and Chewy, all coughing from the smoke that comes out.

Lots of it.

Nearby bystanders shoot concerned looks at the smoke and the group, step away from them.

Roon helps Jala stand. Artoo comes out after them.

The Bartender turns to stare at the smoke.

**BARTENDER** : This is a disaster!

**JALA** : _(coughs)_ If you'd rather die, _(points at the trap door)_ be my guest.

Artoo beeps in a concerned tone. Rey leans toward him.

**REY** : Don't worry, clearly he's overreacting.

The Bartender gazes at the trap door...

... then he heads for it, steps in the opening.

**REY** : Wait --

Jala intercepts the Bartender, pulls him back.

**JALA** : What the hell do you think you're doing? I was just teasing you, you moron!

**BARTENDER** : My bar, I can't just --

**JALA** : See all that smoke? I'm starting to think you don't -- What do you think happens if you go in there?

The Bartender shoots her a blank look.

**JALA** : _(to the others)_ This guy's unbelievable.

Chewy nudges Rey, then roars, anxious.

**REY** : We gotta go.

Rey shuts the trap door.

**BAZIL** : Go where?

**REY** : To our ship. What's the quickest way out of this place?

Bazil glances around, has an idea.

**BAZIL** : Floaters. Follow me.

They turn to leave -- Bazil leads the way.

But the Bartender does not bulge. They stop after several feet, then turn.

Rey addresses him.

**REY** : Uh, it's that way!

**BARTENDER** : I can't.

Jala sighs.

**JALA** : You've got to be kidding me.

The Bartender stares at the bar.

**BARTENDER** : This bar is my life. I -- I can't leave it. I'm sorry.

**JALA** : Well, stay here then, and, uh, hide or something! _(to Rey)_ Can't say we didn't try.

Roon mumbles something, glances around, notices some bystanders pointing at them.

He tugs at Bazil's sleeves.

**BAZIL** : We don't have time for this. Come on!

Jala and Bazil turn to leave, yet stop to look back.

**REY** : _(to Bartender)_ Are you sure?

He nods absentmindedly. 

**BAZIL** : He made his choice. We must go!

The Resistance Trio leave.

Rey just stares at the Bartender.

Then, reluctantly, she tags along as well, head still throwing glances behind. Chewy follows her.

The duo catch up with the group quickly.

They jog through the streets, Bazil in the lead.

His gaze swipes the ground.

**REY** : _(throws a last glance back)_ What are we looking for?

**BAZIL** : Stripes. Floaters are marked by blue stripes on the ground.

Artoo lets out a noise. As usual, the droid falls behind.

**REY** : Quickly Artoo!

Bazil's face lights up.

**BAZIL** : Over there, let's go!

The group reaches a spot where two long blue stripes cover a side of the street. A few people idle in-between them.

A singular pole rests near one of the stripes.

Artoo catches up to them. Jala is panting, a bit paler, like before, a hand on her stomach.

Bazil approaches the pole, reads what's on it.

**BAZIL** : Where is your ship?

**REY** : Chewy?

The Wookie groans, glances around, points in a direction.

Bazil taps a small card on the lone pole, which beeps back.

**REY** : Floaters... Are they fast?

**BAZIL** : _(smirks)_ Oh, they are.

Chewy looks up, whines audibly.

**REY** : Chewy, it won't be cold up there, we'll be in a cabin for sure.

**BAZIL** : Cold? It seems you are mistaken. We are not going up.

Rey stares at him, confused, then a bright blue light flashes on the pole.

Right away, the stripes around them rise into walls, and then into a roof over their heads.

A thunderous ENGINE NOISE fills the air.

The platform lowers into the ground...

... then it locks onto a metal frame with a loud BANG and SLIDES down at incredible speed!

 

** INT. UNDERGROUND TRANSPORT - DAY **

The moving platform throws the group against the opposing wall due to the speed.

Artoo emits an unnerved noise, falls on his back, pressed against the wall. Everybody else screams in surprise.

The platform stops abruptly --

Throws the group around, again --

Then the bottom panel opens up right under their feet!

They fall for twenty feet...

... then ease onto a jelly-like, beige surface made of a smooth material.

The surface of it extends for about thirty feet, where it leaves place to a river of opaque liquid metal down below.

Their transport glides through this liquid mass at impressive speed.

Jala rests on the ground, hand on her stomach, pale.

**JALA** : Oh...

Rey lumbers up, still a bit dazzled.

**REY** : What happened? _(to Bazil)_ Does it always throw people around like that?

**BAZIL** : It must have malfunctioned, it was nowhere near that intense last time.

Roon comments. Bazil dismisses him with a hand, annoyed.

Artoo attempts to roll on the surface, wobbles about instead and falls with a cry.

Rey glances around, quite impressed.

Bazil notices, addresses her.

**BAZIL** : Floaters glide on some form of liquid metal, at least that's what I could gather from a few days being here. Somehow, they move around, and fast --

**JALA** : I don't feel too good.

Alarmed, Bazil and Rey head to Jala's position.

Rey inspects her stomach wound, now purple in color.

**REY** : You can't run any further. _(to Bazil)_ She needs medication. And rest.

**BAZIL** : That's what we were up to, until we ran into the Syndicate...

**JALA** : _(scowls)_ ... until our day turned to shit.

She grimaces, grasps her stomach tightly with her hand.

Roon mumbles something, head low.

Rey sighs.

**REY** : Like that bartender's. I hope he made it out alright.

She glances behind.

**REY** : We don't even know what his name was.

Artoo beeps, approves.

The group unwind, silent, feeling the floater's light waves.

Jala lets out a few low-key winces.

**BAZIL** : Speaking of which, you probably pieced it together, but I'm Bazil. This is Roon, and that is Jala.

Jala nods weakly, manages to slide in a faint smile.

**JALA** : Hey.

**REY** : I'm Rey, this is Chewy, _(Chewy groans)_ and --

**REY/BAZIL** : _(in unison)_ Artoo.

Artoo beeps something cheerful.

**BAZIL** : Thanks for the help earlier. You saved my life, _(glances at Jala and Roon)_ our lives in fact, no doubt about that.

Rey stares at Jala.

**REY** : She's not out of danger yet. We have to make it to our ship.

Roon mumbles.

**BAZIL** : _(translates)_ Roon's eager to meet your crew, and I as well.

**REY** : Crew? _(exchanges glances with Chewy)_ You're looking at it.

**BAZIL** : Really?! Just how big is your ship?

Chewy roars in defiance.

**REY** : Chewy! _(to Bazil)_ Big enough. Ever heard of the Millennium Falcon?

 

** INT. STAR DESTROYER/COMMAND CENTER - NIGHT **

The First Order Commander peruses the planet Masutt through a window of the military vessel.

**COMMANDER** : Corporal, I am eager to hear your report.

The Corporal, one foot in the door, stops dead in his track, stares at his feet.

**CORPORAL** : The... Resistance fighters have escaped, sir.

The Corporal shifts from one foot to another.

**COMMANDER** : Go on.

**CORPORAL** : They escaped through a secret passage, then, uh, disappeared into the streets.

**COMMANDER** : Disappeared? How interesting. May I inquire as to how exactly this happened?

**CORPORAL** : We do not know sir, our sensors lost their track.

**COMMANDER** : Tell me, Corporal, how could a squadron of stormtroopers fail to capture three Resistance fighters, one of whom was injured?

**CORPORAL** : It seems they had help, sir.

The Commander raises a eyebrow.

**COMMANDER** : Indeed?

**CORPORAL** : Not just anyone sir. Our team on the ground says they were hindered by a wookie, a droid, and...

He takes a deep breath.

**CORPORAL** : ... a young woman wielding a blue lightsaber.

The Commander glares at the Corporal.

**CORPORAL** : Human, her appearance would fit the description of the scavenger who --

The Commander lifts a gloved hand to shut him up, then turns sharply toward a COMM TECHNICIAN.

**COMMANDER** : I need an audience with the Supreme Leader at once.

 

** EXT. SPACEPORT HANGAR - DAY **

On the side of a hangar lit by daylight, a Technician hunkers over machinery and cables. Sparks fly around him.

From a nearby gate step in Rey, Chewy, Bazil, and Roon, the latter two supporting Jala. Artoo rolls in after them.

Bazil gazes at the Millennium Falcon, unimpressed.

**BAZIL** : This is the Millennium Falcon? At first glance, I'd be surprised if it could even fly.

**REY** : Of course it can, it was modified by none other than Han s --

Chewy moans.

Rey exchanges a sad glance with Chewy, then she addresses Bazil back.

**REY** : It'll grow on you, I promise. I wouldn't exchange it for any other ship.

Artoo beeps.

Rey turns toward him, alarmed.

**REY** : Chewy forgot to do what?!

Chewy groans. Artoo beeps further.

**REY** : Oh, the radio? We'll manage. _(to the others)_ Let's go.

The group step into the Millennium Falcon.

**REY (O.S.)** : You can drop her off over there.

 

** INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON/LOUNGE AREA - DAY **

Bazil and Roon lower Jala on a couch in the corner of the room. In the middle, a small round table stands, surrounded by a bench.

Roon crouches over Jala, mumbles something to her in a reassuring tone.

**JALA** : Roon... I still can't understand what you're saying.

Artoo rolls toward a nearby corridor.

Rey and Chewy head for the cockpit.

**REY** : We'll need to resupply before reaching Anghu.

Chewy groans something at Rey, who nods in response. The wookie leaves for the cockpit.

Bazil gazes around at the ship's lounge area.

Various mechanical objects strew the floor and the walls, old and new.

**BAZIL** : How old is this ship?

Rey forages into a side compartment, brings out a small electronic device out of it.

**REY** : I believe it dates back to the Old Republic. Not much is known about its early days though.

Rey hesitates, briefly lost in thought.

**REY** : It's comfortable enough. There should be enough room for everyone.

She nods partly to herself, then strides out of the room.

 

** INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON/COCKPIT - DAY **

Chewy sits in the co-pilot seat.

Rey comes in then relaxes in the pilot seat. Takes a deep breath.

She taps onto a screen, reads what comes out.

Chewy points at the screen, groans.

**REY** : Yep, that's the one.

Rey pushes buttons on the main console.

Bazil enters the cockpit, gazes around.

He observes the interior of the cockpit, clearly not impressed. He scoffs at the two pilots.

**BAZIL** : The tales must have been exaggerated. This ship can't possibly have blown two death stars to dust.

**REY** : I think it --

Chewy groans at Bazil. And again. 

Swings his arms around.

Rey listens to him, amused.

**BAZIL** : Is he trying to say something?

**REY** : (smirks at him) Three. Chewy says the Millennium Falcon helped blow up three death stars to pieces.

Chewy nods, proud.

**BAZIL** : What? And how is a Wookie supposed to know that?

**REY** : Because he was there! Right Chewy?

Chewy roars in approval.

 

** INT. SPACEPORT HANGAR - DAY **

The Millennium Falcon's boarding ramp comes up.

The ship's engines fire up.

It lifts off the ground...

... And heads out of the hangar through the roof.

 

** INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON/COCKPIT - DAY **

Bazil stares at Chewy, completely dumbstruck.

Chewy and Rey exchange a knowing glance.

**REY** : Buckle up, this is gonna get bumpy!

On the navigational computer, the name of a planet appears as the next destination.

DANTOOINE

Then Rey presses on the main Hyperdrive switch, pushes it forward.

The Millennium Falcon blasts through HYPERSPACE and out of the planet's atmosphere!

 

FADE OUT.

 

THE END

 

***********************************************************

 

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) Comments are always welcomed!

 

This is the end of that story for now, but...

... who knows what can happen in the future! :) Maybe Rey will visit Anghu, maybe something will happen there.

Maybe.


End file.
